vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-682
] Summary SCP-682 is clearly and easily defined as a hard to kill reptile- meaning it has thus far proven impossible to bring it to death, although on many occasions it has been on the brink of annihilation. It is known for its apathy towards mankind and all living beings and burning desire to murder. It is unknown where the creature originates from, only that it is somehow incredibly special on a universal cosmic level. It is vastly superior to the human race and will stop at nothing to escape. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, at least 4-B via energy absorption, possibly much higher, probably Low 2-C via death | 1-B Name: SCP-682, Hard-to-Destroy Reptile, God, Big Hell Gecko (By Dr. Gears) Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown, treated as male Age: Unknown Classification: '''Keter-Class Anomalous Entity '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Article Canon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 9, Stated by Dr. Gears to simply a shell formed by 682's true form, and that damaging said shell in any way it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly., Stated by Dr. Crow to be simply a projection of the true 682 into our reality, with attacking it being the equivalent of poking your finger into a balloon : you're inside it, but still outside of it.), Large Size (Type 0), Regeneration (At least High-Mid to regenerate from being torn to pieces, regenerated from only 7% of its body, Low-Godly over time), Size Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Absorption (Able to consume and absorb any material and gain energy from it), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another and are capable of forcing aside the very fabric of reality), Black Hole Creation, Resistance to Acid (Adapted to resist being constantly submerged in Hydrochloric Acid), Death Manipulation (682 is neither alive nor dead in the traditional sense), Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of SCP-061), and Petrification/Transmutation (Resisted SCP-409's ability to completely crystallize any material into quartz) |-|Extended Canon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 [Cursed with the inability to die from SCP-343], and 9 is just a 3-D projection of its true self, which exists on a higher-dimensional plane. [http://www.scp-wiki.net/forum/t-76858/scp-682#post-585198 Stated by Dr. Gears to simply a shell formed by 682's true form, and that damaging said shell in any way it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly., Stated by Dr. Crow to be simply a projection of the true 682 into our reality, with attacking it being the equivalent of poking your finger into a balloon : you're inside it, but still outside of it.]), Large Size (Type 0, Potentially up to Type 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Stated by Dr. Gears to simply a shell formed by 682's true form, and that damaging said shell in any way it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly., Stated by Dr. Crow to be simply a projection of the true 682 into our reality, with attacking it being the equivalent of poking your finger into a balloon : you're inside it, but still outside of it. Regenerated from having its body erased from existence by SCP-3090), Size Manipulation (Can grow and shrink at will, can shrink to microscopic sizes and grow to the size of the universe given the proper stimuli), Genius Intelligence, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Absorption (Able to consume and absorb any material and gain energy from it), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another and are capable of forcing aside the very fabric of reality), Black Hole Creation, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will), Sound Manipulation (Able to create powerful, multi-wavelength sound waves with its roar), Power Mimicry (Able to absorb and utilize abilities used against it. Absorbed and weaponized the powers of SCP-061, SCP-999, SCP-923, and SCP-1056), Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces, as well as multiple smaller entities if blown apart), Body Control (Able to constantly change its body, and can grow things such as a long, adhesive tongue, long, prehensile limbs, bio-luminescent tissue, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, a carapace of solid helium, reflective plates, wings,spikes, large claws, and armored plating), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Inorganic Physiology, Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases such as bubonic plague, toxoplasmosis, and subacute regional lymphadenitis without even needing to make contact with the target), Illusion Creation (Can create an illusory copy of itself to fight for it if it is somehow rendered unconscious), Acausality (Type 1, Immune to SCP-2140, which instantly rewrites the past of whatever comes in visual contact with it), Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts), Antimatter Manipulation (Its tissue contains large amounts of antimatter), Air Manipulation/Poison Manipulation/Corrosion Inducement/Explosion Manipulation (Capable of generating its own atmosphere, a highly corrosive gas that can destroy steel and explodes when it comes in contact with normal Earth atmosphere), Heat Manipulation (Able to increase its body temperature to the point that it can melt steel just by being near it), Dimensional Travel (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3. Does not need oxygen, food, water, or sleep to survive, can survive in space), Limited Nonexistent Physiology (Able to attack unhindered after being erased from existence by SCP-3930, though it cannot induce this itself) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of SCP-826, SCP-001 Dr. Clef's Proposal, and SCP-3000's consciousness destroying compound. Resisted having its consciousness destroyed by Dr. Bright using SCP-963 which is this potent, Immune to SCP-668's mind altering effects, which broadcast a psychic signal that affects all sentient beings with a Psionic Resistance Index of 97 or lower, with the average human having a Psionic Resistance Index of 24, and 682's being described as well above SCP-668's threshold of effect, Laughed off the effects of SCP-3519), Possession (Resisted the effects of SCP-963, which remove, destroy, and replace the consciousness of whatever being it comes in contact with), Plot Manipulation (A book about a monster that was able to specifically permanently kill 682 used in conjunction with SCP-826 was unable to kill it, A tape about 682 dying used in conjunction with SCP-3922 was unable to show a means of killing it), Madness Manipulation (Resisted SCP-923's Intensity: 75 attack, which is capable of this), Subjective Reality (Resisted SCP-826's effects), Memory Manipulation (Was unaffected by SCP-826 despite being inside it for more than enough time to have passed for it to rewrite its memory), Existence Erasure (SCP-826 was unable to erase 682 from existence), Causality Manipulation (SCP-826 was unable to manipulate 682 to coincide with the core narrative of its story and was unable to return 682 to the story after the 72 hour mark had passed, Unaffected by SCP-393's powers on multiple occasions), Sealing (Was able to escape SCP-826's narrative despite not having the book the narrative was written on), Poison (Ingested a kilogram of heroin and a liter of cyanide and only suffered a 45 minute heart attack, then consumed two more of each with no ill effects, Consumed 93 highly poisonous meals from SCP-241 with no ill effects), Physics Manipulation (Resisted SCP-536 drastically changing the laws of physics and the fundamental forces of the universes), Gravity Manipulation (Resisted the extreme changes in gravity produced by SCP-536), Radiation (Resisted the extreme amounts of radiation produced by SCP-536. Ingested enough bananas to equal 4.256 Sv of radiation with little issue and then resisted a beam of 18.659327 Sv that it fired from its own mouth), Matter Manipulation (Quantum, Made its body into an unknown form of matter kept together by quantum effects which was unaffected by SCP-536's properties.), Acid (Adapted to resist being constantly submerged in Hyrdochloric Acid, Resisted SCP-811's acidic mucus), Reality Warping (Resisted SCP-1237-L's reality bending), Power Nullification (Resisted SCP-1237-L removing all of its powers and reducing it to a house cat, Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can negate healing and regeneration through vocalization), Absorption (Resisted being absorbed by and instead took control of SCP-1361), Transmutation (Survived ingesting 200L of bodily fluids from SCP-1933, 26mL or more of which will instantly transform any matter it comes in contact with into Irish Cream), Death Manipulation (Was unaffected by SCP-1437, which kills any living being dropped into it), Petrification (Resisted SCP-409's ability to completely crystallize any material into quartz, Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can petrify their opponents through vocalization), Teleportation (Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can forcibly teleport their opponents through vocalization), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, Resisted the effects of SCP-2719), Size Manipulation (Resisted and counteracted the size manipulating abilities of SCP-1056), Magic (All children of A'zieb have an innate resistance to magic), and Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) |-|Leviathan=All previous powers to a much greater extent minus Immortality (Type 9) and plus Flight, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Casually destroyed a highway bridge on accident), at least Solar System level via energy absorption (Stated to be capable of absorbing SCP-123, a contained black hole; shown to be able to use this as an actual attack), possibly much higher, probably Universe level+ via death (Researchers confirmed that if ever SCP-682 should die, the universe it is contained within would simply blink out of existence) | Hyperversal level '(The offspring of A’zieb and The Scarlet King. The army of Leviathans is capable of causing severe damage to the roots of the Tree of Knowledge from which all of creation stems) 'Speed: At least Subsonic (Runs far superior to peak human guards, moves faster than people can react), probably much higher with adaptation (Reacted biologically to moving at the Speed of Light) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman by right of sheer size, possibly Class 10 (Capable of lifting the rubble of a fallen facility off of himself) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Probably Class GJ (Based on AP), higher depending on absorption | Hyperversal Durability: At least City level in its base form (Survived a nuclear bomb being dropped on top of it), Unknown with Reactive Evolution (Thus far has proven unable to be wounded), is not affected by physical attacks due to his Non-Corporeal nature, potentially Universe level (Destroying SCP-682 would destroy the universe) | Hyperversal level '(The offspring of A’zieb and The Scarlet King. The army of Leviathans is capable of causing severe damage to the roots of the Tree of Knowledge from which all of creation stems) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Was capable of fighting through several SCP facilities in order to speak with SCP-079), possibly limitless Range: Up to dozens of meters with physical strikes, possibly much higher Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Made strokes with SCP-079 that not even groups of top rated scientists could achieve) Weaknesses: None notable, although he can be tamed by special abilities or overly innocent things (tickling) Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Biology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Internet Category:Iconic Characters